Pokemon: A Revolution Begins!
by DNASTBAI
Summary: Ash and Dawn Separate with feelings unsaid. But when they unite in Unova the world they know is turned upside down. With a battle between the chosen ones, some betrayal, a prophesy, and just a hint of Aura, they better get ready. Pearlshipping,SatoHika, AADL,AshxDawn,etc. Aura Ash. Part One of Three. Possible Lemons in Future chapters.
1. Parting of Ways!

**Pok** **é** **mon: A Revolution Begins!**

 **This will be a Pearlshipping themed story, so if you don't like the ship you don't need to read as it is never going to be changed. There will be other ships as well although you'll just have to wait and see which ships they are. This is part one of three story arcs that will be written, this story is going to be quite long so if you're not into that kind of thing here is the door and here is my boot... There will be two OC characters in the this fic although I am hesitant to make them main protagonists as I would hate to see the two main characters (Ash and Dawn) fade away into the back of a story that is primarily focussed around them. This will be a tale as the title suggests of Revolution but that will not be revealed until the end of this arc, however until then I have got a grand tale to tell. With a giant battle of legends, some betrayal, A prophesy, and just a hint of Aura, Unova better get ready. Oh yeah and Ash will not be a terrible battler as seen in the Unova cannon (Getting beat by a lv. 5 Snivy WTF anyway I digress), He will be experienced and capable although he will seem overpowered at times. Enough of the jibba-jabba, ON WITH THE FIC!**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 17**

 **Dawn: 16**

Dawn sank to her knees as the ferry went out of sight. Her puffy red eyes piercing and blurring her vision. Not that she cared. She was to distraught to care about anything at the moment. They had been with her since day one of her journey. He had always been there for her supporting her and teaching her.

They grew into quite the pair Ash and Dawn throughout their journey, aiding each other, teaching each other and just being there for each other. When one fell down, the other picked them back up again. Whether it was a streak of contest losses or a streak of losses to a bitter rival in the form of Paul they always knew the other, their other would have their back. But like all things it came to an end.

She mentally cursed herself for accepting the modelling offer. She didn't really know why she accepted it in the first place. And now she hated the very idea of it.

"piplup…" sighed her loyal penguin Pokémon as it nuzzled its trainer to try and comfort her. He was upset about their friends leaving but he knew how close Dawn had gotten to the ebony haired trainer over the two years that they had spent and prolonged in Sinnoh.

She'd never felt so alone in her life and she kept replaying the situation back in her head. How she wanted it to play out. But with the feeling of her partner piplup nuzzling his head into her side the reality Dawned upon her, they were not coming back and she was completely alone. Darkness was approaching as the sun began to set.

She picked herself back up and tried to contain her sobs as she walked the long and lonely road back to twinleaf town with piplup trailing behind its trainer giving her a worried glance. 'How quickly things can change' they both thought sadly. How quickly things can change…

 **Ferry (Offshore of Sinnoh)**

Ash continued staring at the now spec of light that was Sinnoh as his ferry leaves to take him back home, to Kanto. He'd been like this for nearly an hour now just staring into the abyss contemplating what was, what would and what he thought would never be. The thought of failure puncturing his head like a knife.

he hollowly chuckled at his failures 'some chosen one I am huh' while getting worried glances from his Doctor to be friend who had been staring at him since they left the harbour.

The young trainers eyes drifted from the dot of land onto the ocean which he now sailed, as the waves clashed with the side of the ferry a single tear sank slowly down his face as he sighed "Dawn" silently to himself.

He walked away from the edge of the ferry for the first time after Sinnoh vanished from his horizon. When the ferry first left Sinnoh his mind and heart screamed for him to jump of the vessel which would carry him from her but he stood still. Unable to move or function properly. He began to silently cry over his loss, pulling his cap down so to hid his emotions he barged past Brock who was trying to talk to him. He saw Brocks mouth moving but he simply did not care right now, just this once wanted to wallow in a little self-pity hoping that Dawn might come to his aid once again but it did not happen. She was his pillar, his hope, his love. And now that she was gone he hated himself for it. Her being gone had taken away a piece of him. He'd known for months how he felt about her but the feeling was alien to him. So he isolated it, and didn't act upon it. He would occasionally come up with courage to tell her but when push came to shove he just couldn't do it. The fear of losing her over his own feelings terrified him into pure silence.

She had done more for him than anyone else, she was there for him more than anyone else. She was well, more than anyone else. She was Dawn. His Dawn. Or so he hoped, he had hoped to confess his love to her at the Sinnoh league but after the humiliating loss to Tobias the last thing he wanted was yet another failure to add to his list. And although he played the loss of as no big deal he suspected she knew how torn he felt inside, to come so close and then be destroyed by someone in a completely different league is for want of another word, crushing. And so not wanting to make Ash feel uncomfortable she didn't bring it up much but rather comforted him as he did for her after her loss in the grand festival to her rival Zoey. Then there was bond in general, they were closer than any of Ash's companions beforehand and it was reflected in their relationship whether it was their prolonged high-fives which seemed to last longer as the time they were together increased or the long intimate hugs they shared after one was feeling down. They were just perfect for each other. He could spend hours looking in her sapphire depths or her gorgeous silky smooth blue hair, she was absolutely stunning. They were the perfect partners and now they were separate. And they both hated themselves for their own hesitations. To think that all this pain could have been avoided with three words seemed like the most painful punchline in history to both of them.

Walking away towards his cabin he stared at the floor occasionally mumbling "sorry" when he bumped into a stranger. Only the sound of waves crashing against the ferry could be heard now as his slow walk came to an end at the door of his cabin. He opened the door and threw his bag carelessly to the side of the room before making his way to the bed and sobbing himself to sleep.

Both Brock and Pikachu waited a few hours before entering the room to sleep, not wanting disturb their friend. They both hated seeing him like this but there was nothing they could do, it's not like they could teleport Dawn onto the ship and everything would be okay plus they couldn't really comfort Ash, I mean Pikachu could perhaps but Dawn was always best at that kind of thing especially when it came to Ash so they left him to it they knew he would pull out of the slump he was in well at least they hoped he would. They'd never seen him like this before in their many years of adventures together perhaps going back to Pallet town and seeing his Mother was the best thing for him at the moment other than Dawn. If there were ever a person other than Dawn who could pull him out of his pit of despair it would be his Mother.

 **Twinleaf Town:**

After a long walk on shaky legs Dawn had made it back home. It was pitch black by the time they were back at home. "Where were you I've been worried si-" she cut herself off as she saw Dawns tear stained face. She quickly walked over to her daughter and embraced her in a hug "what's wrong, did something bad happen? Did somebody hurt you?" She questioned. Dawn quickly pushed her away so she was out of her grasp and ran upstairs to her room.

Johanna followed her daughter up the stairs and after hearing Dawns muffled sobs through the door decided enough was enough. She opened the door and saw the pitiful wreck that was Dawn; curled into a ball on her bed desperately clinging to Ash's final gift to her as she sobbed uncontrollably. On the floor were the contents of her backpack and her pink boots. As Johanna walked closer she saw what Dawn was clinging to…A red and white indigo league hat. Ash's parting gift to Dawn as he left Sinnoh. She quickly reached over to Dawn and pulled her into an embrace trying to comfort her like she did when she was a child. She rocked gently back and forth stroking her hair as Dawn clung to her shirt with one hand and clung Ash's hat with the other.

"H-He's Gone Mom" Dawn cried rubbing her eyes with a hand trying and pulling away from her mom in a feeble effort to control the feelings that were overwhelming her.

"Ash?" Johanna questioned already knowing the answer was yes.

"I l-l-l-love him and now he's gone, what if I never see him again Mom I c-can't, I-" The memory engraved into her mind of losing Ash was too painful she began sobbing again. Johanna quickly brought Dawn back into embrace and shushed Dawn into silence before gently rocking Dawn back and forth until she stopped crying.

Johanna looked down and saw Dawn asleep in her arms. "oh you grew up too fast" Johanna said blinking back her own tears as she gently lay Dawn down on her bed and covered her with her blanket.

She walked down stairs slowly thinking on how to help her daughter through this, but her mind was drawing blanks. She signed the contract for Buneary to model at the company and those companies don't give out opportunities like this on a whim, so to back out last minute could ruin her aspirations in future within the industry. She would have to talk to her in the morning about it.

 **Ferry (Offshore of Kanto):**

Light began to peer into Ash's room as the young trainer awoke from his slumber. He groaned slightly as he stretched from his position removing his head from his tear stained pillow. Noticing that both Pikachu and Brock where not in the Room he decided to search the ship.

Eventually he found the two sitting in the Café section of the Ship, Ash sat opposite to the two keeping his head down. Pikachu quickly jumped straight to his usual perch nuzzling Ash's head with his cheek. Ash smiled sadly scratching Pikachu's head earning a "Pika!" from the small electric mouse.

"I'm sorry about yesterday guys I just…I-" Ash apologised quietly to the two.

"It's alright Ash we understand just don't be so hard on yourself alright" Brock quickly interrupted.

"How did you-" Ash questioned lifting his head and raising a brow.

"Because I know you better than you know yourself Ash, you're way too hard on yourself and as for how did I know. I've travelled with you for a good seven years now you're like a younger brother to me so nothing you do really surprises me all that much I mean apart from you actually taking an interest in girls I mean that is some divine intervention right there" Brock stated while taking a slurp of coffee trying not laugh to much at the end.

"Divine intervention? I always thought that would be the day you succeeded in flirting with girls!" Ash chuckled trying not laugh too much at Brock who seemed to be lost for words opening and closing his mouth constantly like a Snorlax engorging a meal.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN KANTO IN 10 MINUTES, PLEASE ENSURE YOU TAKE ALL YOUR BAGGAGE AND PERSONAL EFFECTS WITH YOU" The Tannoy system loudly announced sparing Brock from any more ridicule. Brock quietly muttered "thank Arceus" under his breath.

"Right so let's get ready to get off this ship and get back home, eh?" Brock said rising from the chair quickly to escape back to their room.

 **Viridian City (Outskirts):**

The two young men stood together at their journeys end. The sun shone brightly above them as they stood next to a sign showing them of their separate paths to their homes.

"Look Ash if there is ever anything you need, you give me a call yeah?" Brock said nervously unsure of what to say in the situation.

"Don't worry I'll give you a call but don't hesitate to call me if you need me okay?" Ash responded just as nervous. Brock had been there from the start of his journey seven years ago and he had helped him so much, to see their paths finally separate after so long was well depressing for want of a better word. Brock had been there for nearly halve his life and so he naturally looked up to brock as a role model for him. 'If it weren't for Brock I'd still be that arrogant ass I was when I first started my journey' Ash thought to himself.

"Oh don't worry about it, and good luck to you Pokémon master Ash" Brock reassured Ash putting a lot of emphasis on Pokémon Master. Before placing his own hand out for a handshake.

"I won't and good luck to you Doctor Brock" Ash grinned taking Brocks hand in his own shaking it eagerly.

The two then turned around and walked their separate paths. Both turned around occasionally to wave at the other but after Brock disappeared from distance. Ash couldn't help but feel lonely while he was walking through route 1. I mean Pikachu was there but talking to a Pokémon constantly with no human conversation can be well, pretty one-sided. Not to mention Pikachu decided it would take a nap inside Ash's backpack as he walked".

As Ash exited route 1 a sudden downpour appeared. Something he was now used to as a result of the much colder Sinnoh environment. He always enjoyed the rain. It always calmed him down. Having a nice white noise in the background, and he didn't really mind the water so he enjoyed the walk quite a lot.

Seeing his house Ash sighed sadly "Well here we are home at last, I wish Dawn could've been here she never did get to see my house".


	2. Converging Paths!

**Pok** **é** **mon: A Revolution Begins!**

 **Hey what's up chap and chapettes of the internet and welcome to chapter two of Pok** **é** **mon: A Revolution Begins! I hope you enjoy this chapter I should be posting at least one chapter per week if not faster so be a little bit patient with me as the updates aren't exactly scheduled. Oh and I hope it's a given when I say I never have and never will own Pokémon.**

 **Anyway since you took the time to read this I might as well explain the type of story this is going to be, at first it's going to be your generic adventure (get badges n' stuff etc) but apart from this first half of the first of three story arcs the story will be completely original. By the way I was thinking about adding lemons into the story and I was wondering what y'all thought about it, send me a pm or let me know in the reviews what you think. And before anyone flames me for it being too early for lemons it's for future reference not anytime soon, so calm your little head and enjoy the chapter. Anyway enough of me on with the FIC!**

 **Twinleaf Town:**

The light slowly peered through Dawns window and onto the foot of her bed as she began to awaken. After stretching her arms above her head she looked around the room in search of Piplup, who was nowhere to be found. 'guess I slept in, if Mom's already making breakfast' Dawn concluded sliding onto the edge of her bed. She sighed deeply thinking about the day before. Dawn then grabbed a towel from her dresser and opened the door to the corridor before walking into bathroom.

Dawn always enjoyed showers; they always seemed to calm her down when she was younger. The water soothing her skin always kept her mind off of the issue that was pressing her. After drying herself with her towel she exited the bathroom re-entering her room to get dressed for the day. Unsure of what the day laid ahead of her, she got dressed in her usual Sinnoh outfit and headed down stairs. Her mind was drawing blanks as she tried to think on what she could do.

She walked into the kitchen taking a seat next to her piplup who was nibbling a poffin Johanna had made earlier. Dawn's mother was standing at the bench looking at her daughter thinking how to start the conversation after last nights…incident.

Johanna broke the silence between them asking Dawn "A letter came from the modelling company today Dawn…" she trailed off the last part seeing Dawn visibly flinch at its very existence. Dawn had never felt so much hatred build up inside her so quickly, she needed a scapegoat and this modelling company seemed ideal for the job since it was the primary reason she wasn't with Ash right now.

Johanna handed the letter cautiously to Dawn. Dawn opened the letter, her hands shaking with rage. She read the first letter 'congratula-', and she lost it slamming her hands and the letter down onto the table with blind rage. "They're the reason I'm not with Ash and they say FUCKING CONGRATULATIONS!" Dawn screamed through her blurry blue eyes shocking her mother.

"You signed the contract Dawn, it's a great opportunity. You told me you wanted to-" Johanna reasoned walking slowly over to Dawn before the emotional Bluette quickly rose to her feet livid "I don't wanna do the stupid modelling thing I want to go with Ash! And because of this stupid letter I can't even go with him…I wouldn't have even had the 'opportunity' if it wasn't for Ash, I would've given up long ago but he picked me up, he gave me hope and made me carry on and now he's gone and I can't do a damn thing about it. Once a failure always a failure" the rant becoming less angry and more desperate as it continued. By the end of her speech she was slumped back into her chair with her head buried in her arms that were sat on the table as she began desperately sobbing for Ash to come back.

For Johanna it was a heart-retching sight, seeing Dawn like this. She pulled her into an embrace as she did the night before whispering into her ear "Pack your bags".

Dawn immediately pulled back from the embrace confused, "what" escaped her lips as she rubbed her now puffy red eyes trying to remove the tears that littered them.

"Pack your bags you're going to Pallet town to find Ash, I'll be damned before I see you like this every day" Johanna spoke with authority in her voice. Dawn opened her mouth to say 'but', when her mother silenced her "If you say 'but' I'll make you stay, I'll be fine and I'll settle things with the modelling company I've still got some saving from when I was a coordinator so I'll pay off the contract so they don't file a lawsuit or anything like that, okay? Now go grab your stuff I'll walk you to the ferry", hearing this Dawns eyes refilled with tears but not of sorrow, of joy something she had missed these past couple of days. She pulled her mother into a tight hug trying to say 'thank you' without crying.

"Don't you start crying otherwise I'll start" Johanna said, her own eyes beginning to tear up. Johanna pulled away from the hug keeping her hands on Dawns shoulders "right let's get packing" she said leading Dawn back to her room.

 **Pallet Town:**

Ash sat alone at the kitchen counter awaiting his mother's return from Professor Oak's lab. Ash had visited his Pokémon earlier in the day. It was fun he thought to himself. But in the back of his mind was always her voice. Like a whisper in the wind reminding him of all his failures. His failures kept at the back of his mind were becoming more noticeable now with nothing to distract him, like a splinter caught in the skin, becoming more painful as more attention is paid to it.

He rested his elbows against the counter and put his head in his hands. Thinking what he could do to fix the problems he thought about going to see Dawn in Sinnoh but quickly disregarded it thinking she would be busy with the modelling company and wouldn't want to see a loser like him again. He needed another distraction something to keep him busy. To keep his mind occupied, he couldn't go on like this.

Ash heard the front door close, quickly taking his head out of his hands he watched his mother walk through the living room door into the kitchen. "Hey Ash" she beamed delighted to see him properly for the first time. Yesterday once Ash got in he pretty much grunted a 'Hi' before going to his room and sleeping. This morning wasn't much different either as he left first thing, to go to the lab and catch up with all his Pokémon and talk to the professor and Tracey of course.

"Hi Mom" Ash replied with his signature grin, he went up to his mother and hugged her. They proceeded to have a conversation about what happened over the two years he was in Sinnoh. Dawns name came up frequently, 'very frequently' Delia thought to herself. "Well she sounds like a very special person Ash" she remarked. "Yeah she is Mom, you'd like her" Ash responded grinning but this time Delia saw straight through it. She recognised that grin, she'd used it whenever someone mentioned Ash's father. Knowing that he faked the grin she decided to drop the subject know that she would just be hurting him by questioning him about her further. Although she couldn't help but be curious about this girl. She'd heard so much about her over Ash's travels that she thought it was a real shame that she couldn't be here now, although if she had to guess she'd say her absence was the cause of Ash's…Change in character?

Not wanting there to be an awkward silence after that topic and remembering the conversation she just had with Professor Oak, she asked "So do you have any plans now?".

This question caught Ash completely off-guard because he hadn't really considered, yet it seemed to solve his issue. If there was anything that could distract Ash it would be an adventure in a foreign land he had never been to before. "Eh, no not really" Ash responded sheepishly, rubbing the back off his neck.

"You should come with me and the Professor; we're going on a trip to Unova. It's got Pokémon there that can't be found anywhere else and it only just opened its borders so few people from outside regions have completed its gym challenges" She said grinning slightly as she saw his usual nature begin to come out again.

"Oh yeah well I'm all for it! What about you Pikachu? Eh Pikachu" Ash questioned looking around for his partner. His mother stifled laughter and pointed to the other side of the counter where a certain electric type was sleeping like a Snorlax next to a pile of now empty Ketchup bottles.

"I swear I've gotta stop him from drinking those" He chuckled as he stared at his companion.

Ash's mother left the room to call Professor Oak and tell him that Ash would be coming along too. Once she had left the room Ash took off his cap, and ran a hand through his hair. Staring at his cap, his mind began to wonder to the day at the harbour.

 _Flashback:_

 _The sun began to set above them as the Ash and Brock said their final goodbyes to Dawn. Brock left first leaving the two together for the last time in their journey. He'd known of their feeling for each other since they began or at least when he noticed it. Not that it was difficult to miss after the events of Alamos town. Ash started to mumble in his sleep and the walls aren't exactly thick in a Pokémon centre._

 _The Two stared at each other's feet , neither could believe it was really happening and so they were silent. Not knowing what to say, they were both in shock. Ash pulled Dawn into a hug and whispered "Thank you" into her ear trying not to cry in front of her, Dawn rested her head in his shoulder and whispered nervously "Thank you Ash, for everything". The two could have stayed like that for hours if it weren't for the ships whistle going off signalling that Ash's ship was going to leave soon._

 _They broke away from their embrace. Ash reached into his bag and pulled out his cap, his first cap that his Father got him as a gift before he left. He handed Dawn his cap and she reached into her pocket pulling out her first ribbon. Placed it into Ash's pocket and told him that she hoped it would bring him luck like her mother's did to her. As Dawn placed Ash's cap into her bag she heard him say "Please don't forget me" As he began to walk towards the ferry with tears streaming down his face._

 _"No Need to Worry-" She shouted raising her hand in the air for their final high five. Ash turned and met her hand with his own trying to savour the moment that defined their relationship._

 _"-I could never forget you Ash"_

 _Flashback End_

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the ribbon. "The next time I see you, I will tell you the truth Dawn, I'll tell you how I feel".

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter however I've just finished reading through this chapter again and couldn't help but notice that it was quite small. So I'm going to make the chapters at least twice as long before publishing. No this does not mean I'll be writing a lot about a little. What it means is that I will be putting more content into each chapter. Obviously it'll take longer to get the chapters out to you but I'd rather give you longer more detailed chapters than a shorter less detailed version of the story.**


	3. Dawn of a New Journey!

**Pok** **é** **mon: A Revolution Begins!**

 **Hey chap and chapettes of the internet and welcome back to another chapter of Pok** **é** **mon: A Revolution Begins! Anyway thanks again for reading these, I'm actually quite surprised at how many people read these Fics. And thanks to everyone leaving a review I do read them and although there aren't many, it's nice to read what you guys think.**

 **Anyway on with the Fic and remember to visit Russia before Russia visits you!**

 **Pallet Town:**

Ash stood out of his stool and pulled Dawns ribbon out of his blue jeans staring at it. His mind clouded with a nostalgic blur. With his cap in one hand and Dawns ribbon in the other, he declared "The next time I see you, I'll tell you the truth Dawn. I will tell you how I feel" with the enthusiasm his younger self would have shared.

Ash walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. Deciding that he should pack his bags for tomorrow he walked to stairs with a new found spring in his step and ran up the stairs at speeds that rivalled his own Pikachu. He quickly opened his door and immediately spotted a pile of neatly folded cloths on his bed with a red and white baseball cap atop them. Eager to see his new outfit he rushed to his bed and picked up his new cloths. His new outfit consisted of black combat pants, a blue and white zipper top with a light blue undershirt and of course his new red and white cap with a blue Pokéball on the front (if my description isn't very good then search for Ash's Unova clothing).

His mother stood at the doorway trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh as she watched Ash 'test' his new cap. He immediately twisted his body around to face her. "What's so funny?" He asked confusion plastered on his face as the setting sun peered through the window of the pallet town native's room, giving the room a strange orange tint.

"Nothing, nothing whatsoever don't you worry your little head" She said grinning like an idiot as she patted the boys very confused head.

"Thanks mom, you know I could have just wore these cloths right?" Ash said pointing at his current Sinnoh attire as he took a seat on his bed.

"You're welcome and no you couldn't have just worn those, you've had them for two years and it does show" she responded taking a seat next to her son on his bed pointing at the many rips his outfit had endured throughout his journey in Sinnoh.

Ash couldn't help but grin at his mother's attitude towards him. They sat there for a while talking about how his cloths gained their 'war wounds' before the conversation quickly changed to the rest of his adventure, of course he edited all of the times he was reckless or did something dangerous (essentially the entire story) in an attempt to avoid scolding from his mother but inevitably the conversation drifted onto his newest travelling companion. His words on her were not dealt with the same sadness that had accompanied them earlier in the day. He tried to keep it brief but with Dawn he couldn't be brief she was his drug and right now he was riding a nostalgic high as he described her to his mother.

His expression of sadness and depression that was in the kitchen was gone, seeing this Delia smiled inwardly; glad that her son was back to his usual self. As he went on about Dawn his words expressions became more and more dreamy, something that Delia took note of. As he concluded his speech about Dawn, Delia decided that she would have a little fun at her son's expense "Well it's a shame she couldn't come with you…" Ash responded with a 'yeah' as he continued staring at the ceiling, still in his dream like trance "-I would of loved to meet my future Daughter in Law". Ash yet again responded with a 'yeah'. "You two getting married?" Delia chuckled out. "Yea-W-WAIT WHAT?" Ash stuttered, finally coming out of his trance. Seeing her son become redder than a Heatran on a bad day in less than a second was hilarious to Delia so she decided to continue humiliating her son. "Oh you were just telling me about how you and Dawn are getting married, have you arranged a date?", Ash's face burned in embarrassment, he opened his mouth to speak but decided against it trying not to dig himself into a bigger hole of humiliation. He stood up and pulled his hat down to try and cover his blush.

Feeling he had suffered enough Delia, grabbed him by the shoulders and took his hat off. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Ash it was bound to happen eventually, you falling in love". He then looked to the ground and mumbled "I don't like her like that". She smiled widely at this sarcastically saying "of course not" before walking over to the door.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Ash said quietly still not trusting his voice.

"Well the plane leaves about 9.00 pm so I don't have to wake you up early in the morning although I would suggest you go and see your Pokémon again, they're worried after they saw the state you were in earlier" she responded. Ash couldn't help but feel guilty at that. "Yeah I'll go to the lab before we leave tomorrow" he replied, his voice now taking a more serious tone.

"Okay good, good. Have a nice sleep lover boy" She chuckled quickly walking away from the door before Ash could respond. Ash stood in the centre of his room with his mouth open wide and his face gently heating up. Pikachu, who had been sitting in the corner of the room the entire time attempting to stifle his laughter, erupted in a fit of laughter. Adding to his trainer's misfortune.

"Me and my big mouth" Ash sighed. Pikachu crawled over to its friend trying (and failing) to stop laughing.

"Oh you can hardly talk you're just as bad as me Mr. I'm in love with Buneary" Ash grinned as he saw Pikachu's expression quickly fall. Ash then climbed changed into his PJ's and went into his bed while Pikachu hopped onto the Snorlax beanbag than was at the foot of his bed.

 **Pallet Town-The Next Day:**

Ash was sprawled out like a Staryu on his bed as his dreams drifted once again to Dawn.

 _' The dream was in Alamos town, He and Dawn were traveling up the Tower in a balloon when suddenly Dialga and Palkia fly by, disturbing the hot air balloon and making Dawn fall out. Dawn grabbed her hand but. She slipped from his grasp. Instinctively Ash jumped after Dawn, grabbing her in mid-air. The feeling of free-fall gripped him. He and Dawn clung to each other as they screamed in terror'_

Ash sat up sharply clinging to his pillow, as he looked around frantically attempting to recognise his surroundings. The feeling of falling still engrained in his mind he shuck his head in an attempt to clear his mind from the dream. He'd been having the same dream quick a lot, ever since the events in Alamos town, so he was used to it by now. He gulped down his feeling on the matter and got out of bed to get changed into his new outfit. After an inspection his outfit in the mirror and the smell of pancakes drifting into his room he rushed to get down the stairs.

However in his rush to get down the stairs he tripped over something and 'bounced' down the final few stairs, resulting in a loud groan and hysterical laughter from his Pikachu who had been the 'something' he tripped on. "You're a real jackass Pikachu…" Ash groaned as he picked himself up from the floor of the living room.

"Ash breakfast is done" He heard his mother call. "Okay" He shouted back.

"Oh and Ash…" Delia shouted trailing off slightly at the end waiting for a response. "What?" Her son replied. "Quit running up and down the stairs, it's why you trip on them so much" she shouted in a matter of fact kind of voice.

At that Ash immediately looked up at his Pikachu, pulling out its Pokéball, much to its horror. "Oh you keep testing me and one of these days Pikachu, one of these days…" He said quietly as he gave a death glare to his partner.

After a short standoff Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and started nuzzling his head affectionately. "Yeah that's what I thought" Ash chuckled as he scratched the top of Pikachu's head, earning himself a small 'Pika' of approval.

Ash walked into the Kitchen taking a seat at the table in the centre of the room, placing Pikachu on the table. Delia walked over to the duo with a huge pile of pancakes that looked like they could leave a Snorlax fully satisfied for Ash and a small bowl filled with Ketchup.

Ash munched his way through the pancake at break neck speeds, finishing the mountain in less than a minute. A feet that would be strange for anyone, except Ash. Delia merely rolled her eyes at her son. "I take it, you liked the pancakes then?" she asked already knowing Ash's answer. "Nope I love 'em your cooking-" Ash started before being interrupted by his mother "-never ceases to amaze you I know".

Ash patted his belly in pure satisfaction from his breakfast. His eyes slowly wondered to Pikachu who was lapping the ketchup out of the bowl like a Poochyena drinking water. "I was trying to get him off that stuff you know" Ash sighed.

"I could take it off him if you'd like" Delia replied. Pikachu hearing this threat upon his favourite 'food' immediately clung to his bowl like a mother holding her child. Pikachu then unleashed his secret weapon…puppy dog eyes. However his ploy was not very effective as Ash and Delia retaliated with facepalm. Ash chuckled into his hand "I'd love to see you try, but if you want to keep your hair as it is I'd suggest you leave him be". Knowing her son was speaking from a lot of experience she followed his advice and left Pikachu to eat (or rather slurp) its food.

Ash grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink washing it. He dried it before turning to face his mother who was shaking her head at Pikachu who was slurping down his Ketchup as though his life depended on it. "I'm going to the lab soon, okay? I wanna see my Pokémon before I head off to Unova" He said. Delia took her eyes of Pikachu and stared at her son replying "Yeah it's fine, go ahead just be careful, alright?"

"I'll be fine, No Need to Worry, right?" Ash said quickly walking out of the house, into his front garden. The sun was high in the sky above Pallet at this point and Ash couldn't help but feel at home right now. He smiled as he walked past Mr. Mime who was attending some flower beds. He walked up to his small, white picket fence and hopped over it. Something he always tried when he was younger. Resulting most times with a bruise and a bloody nose. Ash put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes as he stood in the middle of the sandy path enjoying the feel of the light wind against his skin he began walking to the professor's lab, remembering the first day of his Pokémon journey. "Man, I can't believe I turned up in my PJ's" He chuckled to himself.

After Pikachu licked his bowl clean he bolted out the door after Ash eager to see the rest of his friends. Pikachu caught up with Ash in no time and quickly took his spot on top of the trainers head.

Ash and Pikachu approached the professors' ranch gate and quickly climbed over it. In the distance over the vast grassy field, Ash could see Tracey feeding his Pokémon at the edge of the treeline, well at least most of them his 20 Tauros, were in their pen doing laps, or whatever his Tauros do in their spare time. Ash quickly walked over to his friends putting his hand on Tracey's shoulder as he crouched next to him. "Hey Ash, how you doing?" Tracey asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh I'm better I just wasn't having a good day yesterday that's all. How've you been" Ash asked. The two of them stood up. "Well I've been busy as you can see. Plus I've gotta help the professor with his research so I've always got lots of work to do, not that I mind it, I love it here it's quite peaceful don't you think?" Tracey asked looking at the sky. Ash nodded sighing a 'yeah' in utter content.

"Well I know why you're here, I'll leave you to it" Tracey said happily as he turned heel leaving Ash with his Pokémon whom had their backs turn and were completely oblivious to his location.

"Hey guys, you miss me?" Ash questioned loudly drawing the attention of his Pokémon. Naturally Bayleef was the first to tackle him to the ground in a show of affection, before the rest piled on top of him to show him their 'love'. His Pokéballs opened as a result of the pile-up causing Staraptor, Gliscor, Gible, Buizle and Infernape to materialise in a bright white light outside the carnage that was Ash's greeting. They all sweat dropped at the encounter but they could understand their enthusiasm, it was Ash after all.

After a good five minutes they let Ash out of their mosh pit and returned under the shade of the treeline from the baking sun. Ash no longer being body slammed by his Pokémon was able to get a better look at them. At the back resting against a tall Oak tree was Snorlax. "Thank Arceus he was asleep" He cringed imagining the situation that would have occurred if Snorlax had decided to join the other Pokémon in 'greeting' Ash. In the shade Sceptile and Torterra chuckled as they watched Bulbasaur try to pry Heracross of its sap-rich bulb. He gazed to his left he saw his Torkoal and Quilava sparing together, he sat down on the grass near them eager to see what they'd learnt since he went to Sinnoh, they were both being a bit rough (for sparring) trying to impress Ash. After they had finished he grinned in pride and congratulated the two of them. Looking down the hill he saw his Corpfish and Donaphan spraying water in the air making a little puddle for Totadile to do his little dance, Ash couldn't help but chuckle at that 'somethings never change I guess' he thought remembering the countless battles with Totadile bouncing on its feet doing its 'dance' to stay agile.

After a few more minutes watching over his Pokémon Ash walked down towards the laboratory and opened the door.

The professor quickly pulled Ash into a shoulder hug startling the Raven haired teen, "Ash my dear boy, you ready for the big trip?" he said much louder than needed. "Eh yeah I'm ready, but what are you wearing?" Ash responded, pointing to the professors attire, which currently consisted of green shorts a red Hawaiian shirt, some sandals and a pair of sunglasses. The whole outfit just looked…wrong, very, very wrong on the man.

The professor pulled away "It's cool isn't it" he responded pulling down his sunglasses from atop his head, causing Ash to sweat drop. "Yeah sure, whatever you say…" he trailed off nervously. Tracy walked then walked in the door munching an apple "Don't worry about him, he gets like this every time he leaves the region" he said between bites. Ash nodded in understanding, smiling to himself. He treated Professor Oak like his father but even he had to notice how…odd he was.

"I take it you want to leave your Sinnoh team behind then" The professor stated bluntly looking at Ash. "I swear your bipolar" Ash responded earning a scoff from Tracy and Oak, "and yeah I would like to".

Tracy turned away from his computer desk and looked at Ash, "I'm curious, why do you leave them here. Wouldn't it make them stronger if you took them with you on your journey?". "I suppose it would but when I go to a new region I want to catch new Pokémon and make new friends plus if I use all my older Pokémon the gym challenge wouldn't be much of a 'challenge' so I'd become complacent and worse as a result. I could have the world's strongest Pokémon but it's no use if I'm a lousy trainer" Ash replied adding air quotation marks to 'challenge' as he said it. Tracy nodded in agreement it did seem like a logical perspective. He couldn't help but notice Ash's change from the last time he had seen him. He seemed much more, wise? Maybe. At least he was more mature which wasn't such a bad thing maybe he could get over his tungstenesk density one day after all. Tracy had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the last part.

The three of them stayed in the laboratory for hours talking about what had been going on over the past two years. Occasionally one of them walk to the Pokémart to get some snacks while they talked. It was quite the eye opener for Ash really. He didn't know much about what Pokémon researchers di d, he always just assumed they only took care of his Pokemon but their work on the genetic connection between Pokemon baffled Ash completely and he couldn't help but find himself having more respect for the pair as a result.

Looking at his watch the professor realised it was nearing 8 o'clock go so he got out off of his stool and looked at Tracy "Are you sure you're going to be okay?". Tracy sighed "You ask me this every time and my answer never changes, I'll be fine now go and have fun…" he then looked at Ash "Oh and Ash I finished that thing you wanted" he handed Ash a large black book. The professor and Ash then walked to the professor's old silver pickup truck and drove towards the docks. Ash couldn't help but be confused that they were going to a harbour to catch a plane it's not as though planes could land on water.

The two pulled up across the road from the harbour. The place was pretty quiet at this time. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw his Staraptor, Swellow, Gliscor and Noctowl on the edge of a roof. 'They followed me here just to say goodbye' he thought to himself as he waved at them, the four nodded in return sad to see Ash go.

Oak and Ash picked up their backpacks out the back of the pickup and walked towards the docks. Leaning on its railing looking for Delia, "Hey where's Pikachu, Ash?" the professor asked nervously. "If I had to guess he went back home to satisfy his Ketchup addiction and hitched a ride with mom" Ash said nonchalantly. Spotting his mom he pointed her out to the professor. She stood on the docks with the moons reflection just starting to appear behind her. His eyes shifted to her right, at her feet he spotted a familiar yellow mouse hapilly gulping down more ketchup 'I called it' Ash thought happily to himself. Looking further right he spotted their transportation…a floating plane. He threw his arms in the air, sheer disbelief painted across his face "What's next, square wheels?" He exaggerated getting strange looks from both the professor and his mother.

Ash and the professor walked down the dock cautiously so they wouldn't fall in. Eventually they reached the end of the dock and boarded the seaplane. Ash sat next to the window as the aircraft took off. Pikachu curled into a ball on his lap as Ash watched the night time view of the Kanto coastline in Awe. Ash quickly drifted into sleep, however his usual dram of the dreadful events in Alamos were gone. Instead he and Dawn were in a city, a city he had never seen before…

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, I did say it would be longer and I hope to make them longer still but its 00:45 here in the UK while I'm writing this so I think I'll call it a night. Oh and Dawn will be in the next chapter, although they Ash and Dawn won't meet up just yet. It'll probably be in about a chapter, two at most. Please leave a brutal review, I want this story to get better and the only way to do that is for me to listen to your feedback. Or in other words scrutinise the shit out of this text. My apologies for any grammatical errors in the text I was tired when I wrote it and I'm tired now while I'm proof reading it so I'm very sorry. If you see any errors point them out to me and I'll update the story with a correction. I'm off to bed now before I pass out over my keyboard so Toodaloo my minions I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
